Pit Spider II (Bastok)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Offensive operations | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 3-6 Members | items = | stars = | result = Raises nation's Funds and Morale at the cost of Supplies. | name = Pit Spider | nation = Bastok | tiers = 3 }} ---- Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Hieronymus. * You'll be instructed to go to Ruhotz Silvermines in Grauberg (S). You'll need to talk to the Beastman Ensign at G-12. * Once inside you will see six Quadavs - two Quadav Carrier and four Quadav Guard. The objective for this mission is to kill all 6 Quadavs before they reach the end of their route. ** The Quadav Carrier will run off as soon as he's engaged, so you'll need to kill him quickly. The best thing to do is sleep them all and then just nail him with a high tier nuke or WS. He's incredibly weak, but since he runs, he's a difficult target. ** Blizzard IV, with Hailstorm active, took 50% of the Carrier's life. Thunder III from RDM did about 25%. *Once all six Quadavs are defeated click on the Twilight Aureola to leave. *Report back to Hieronymus to complete the mission. ---- Notes * 3-6 party members are required to participate in this Campaign Op * It is not necessary for other party members to be on the mission, however they will not receive notes for its completion. * Can be easily trio'd by 3 Black Mage's one have to /rdm and SS + Phalanx aggro all 6 Quadavs and gather them around the PT make sure after Sleepga all 6 ar asleep and have 2 blm with /rdm and Gravity both Carrier just incase the should Survive 3 GA's. (deepend on your magic attack power) * Quadav Carrier & Quadav Guard is susceptible to Bind and Gravityand Sleep. * You will want to run up as soon as the Battlefield starts and do some kind of AOE Sleep/Sleepga. Single target sleep can be absorbed by the Carrier blinks. After they are all slept, go stand in front of where they were headed, dont just remain on the entrance-side. Next run a Bind, Gravity, Tier4 nuke. When its awake again do another sleep/bind. 2nd or 3rd nuke should kill it. Important that you always stay in front of where its running, because if bind fails or gravity wears off, you will want some buffer time to be able to recast before he runs out of range. ** All six are easily sleepable. Lullaby worked. ** Unlocking from the Quadav Carrier and running slightly ahead or to the side of it seems to let you auto-attack easier. *** Sleeping all six Quadavs, letting one person run ahead and then waking the Quadav up with a strong JA (Jump, High Jump, etc) and then having the second person intercept it when it runs with another strong attack. * While the Quadav Carrier will run off when attacked, the Quadav Guards will stand their ground and fight. Game Description Client: Hieronymus (Bastok Markets (S)) Summary: For this operation, you'll have to ambush an enemy supple caravan and wipe out everyone traveling with it. Unit Requirement: 3-6 members Additional Notes: Seems to lower Quadav Shieldwarriors' morale displayed on the /campaignmap. (varification needed)